


resemblance

by pipecleanerFlowers



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipecleanerFlowers/pseuds/pipecleanerFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzu isn't Rin. But then again, Yuugo isn't Yuuya.</p><p>for the Arc V 30 Day Challenge :) prompt: placeholder</p>
            </blockquote>





	resemblance

**Author's Note:**

> ringo is too real in my heart

Yuzu’s smile is the same, the pitch of her laugh, the same upward curve of her lips at the same angle. He's kissed them before, but not these ones. Just the same ones.

When they’re at his hideout, a garage in the slums, a place where she doesn’t fit in or belong, but acts so naturally within that no one could have guessed otherwise, she tells him everything she knows. Her name especially, reminding him constantly that it’s not Rin just as he’s told her enough times that his isn’t Yuugou.

He only has one bed, and not enough blankets to make another one, and she tells him it’s fine. They can sleep in the same bed. After all, with all the cruising around they do on his D-Wheel, trying to figure out what to do next, all personal bubbles have been popped. She doesn’t mind, and the second week in, he decides he doesn’t mind either because he doesn’t like sleeping on the hard concrete floors.

It’s a twin size, but they’re skinny enough to fit and her arms wrap around his waist as they do whenever they’re on his D-Wheel on the highway, speeding to get to the next place, to wherever Clear Wing is leading him. Her fingers press into him the same way Rin’s did, eyes fluttering shut over different coloured eyes, but he can pretend that her hair isn’t pink and her eyes aren’t blue when she’s sleeping.

He always wakes up when she does, when she shifts and her long pale legs climb over him to get out of bed, because she sleeps on the side against the wall, the same side Rin always preferred because it meant she wouldn’t fall off. Not that she’d let Yuugo fall off, arms around him, pressing him closer to her. And she does it too, all while reminding him she’s not Rin, but that they’ll still find her, somehow.

One day, they’re roaming around to look for a new helmet for her because Rin’s old one doesn’t fit too well and it’s cracked and there’s probably a fine for that kind of thing if security ever manages to catch them. She finds one immediately, bright pink, and she tries it on. It suits her, it reminds him that she’s not Rin. They don’t match. Their colours are completely different.

But when she takes it off, deciding that it’s perfect, her features go soft, eyes wistful as she looks at it, turns it in her hands and watches the fluorescent lights make it gleam.

After he’s paid for it, they go for a ride on the highways connecting the upper and lower sides of Neo Domino, on a detour or three before they get back to his base because he likes the way her hands hold onto him, the giggles of delight when they pass the docks and scare off seagulls, the gasps when the engine revs and he steps on the gas. She sounds like Rin, exactly like Rin.

“Yuugo,” she says when they reach what she’s started to call home after weeks. She takes off her new helmet, pink hair falling around her shoulders, loose from the pigtails she always wears. “Don’t move.”

Her voice is so quiet, so nonabrasive and soft that it catches him off-guard as he switches the engine off. “I won’t,” he says, because she’s pressing into his back, head resting between his shoulder blades as she breathes in and out.

“I’m not Rin,” she says quietly, like a reminder, and he knows it all too well. “And I can’t be Rin, but you’re not Yuuya either.”

He knows, and he knows it’s selfish to pretend otherwise, but maybe she’s pretending too (and that’s perfectly alright with him).

That night, she kisses him and he kisses back, closing his eyes and imagining Rin in her place.


End file.
